Chapter 9 (S1)
Summary It's the end of an era, as Sabrina is moving to Africa with her mother. And another big secret is revealed that will change the story forever. Script *at Rocky's house* Sabrina: *enters* Hey guys.... Rocky: Hey! Cupcake: Why so glum? Sabrina: I have good news and bad news...... actually 2 pieces of bad news. Cupcake: Tell us the good news. Sabrina: Well, you're going to perform on America's Got Talent. Rocky: Wait what do you mean you're? Sabrina: That's the thing............ I'm moving.... Cupcake? Where?! Sabrina: ........................Africa. Cupcake and Rocky: WHAT?! Rocky: No, you can't leave! We're triplets, we can't be seperated again! Sabrina: That's the other thing, Cupcake: I can't take any more bad news! Sabrina: Well, suck it up. We're not triplets. Rocky: Please tell me this is some kind of joke! Sabrina: It's not. Both of you look on your right arm. Rocky and Cupcake: *look on their arms* Cupcake: A key shaped birthmark...... Rocky: I didn't even realize until now. Sabrina: *lifts sleeve up arm* I don't have it. Rocky: Oh my...... Cupcake: When do you have to leave? Sabrina: Right now. Cupcake: WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS BEFORE?! Sabrina: I just found out! Rocky: That's really messed up. Sabrina: True that. Cupcake: So this is it? Rocky: This is the end of 3rd Harmony? Sabrina: Yep....... One last group hug? Cupcake: Yeah. 3rd Harmony: *group hug and whimpers can be heard* *stop hugging* Sabrina: Rocky, keep this safe. Give this to the rightful owner when you find them. *places nacklace in Rocky's hand* Rocky: Of course... Sabrina: *walks out of room* *one month later* *at the mall* Rocky: I can't it's been 1 month since Sabrina left. Cupcake: Me neither..... ????: *walks by* Rokcy: Oh my God. Cupcake: What? Rocky: That girl. She has our same birthmark! Cupcake: *looks at girl* Oh my... Rocky: Let's go talk to her! Cupcake: *Walks over to her* Hey there, I'm- ????: OH MY GOSH YOUR CUPCAKE! AND THERE'S ROCKY OVER THERE! ROCKY AND CUPCAKE FROM 3RD HARMONY! *The two are surrounded in a mob of fans, guys and girls* Rocky: *mouths to Cupcake* Are you kidding me?! Cupcake: *mouths back* Get used to it. Rocky: *still mouthing* We need to seperate the guys from the girls. Cupcake: *mouthing* Go to the other end of the mall. *They go on different sides of the mall* Cupcake: *Shouting* Oh, boys! *All the guys at the mall coming quickly over to her, with only the girls surrounding Rocky* Rocky: *Grabs the mystery girl's arm and takes her to a deserted part of the mall* Cupcake: Girls, come on over and flirt with these guys! *Everyone starts talking to each other, distracted* Cupcake: *Follows Rocky* Okay, first of all, what's your name? ????: Lucy. Rocky: Okay, Lucy. Talk. Lucy: Well okay, I was born on May 19th, I'm adopted, I have a little house which I share with my dad, older sister, and two younger brothers, and my mom was killed when I was little, but I don't know anything about my real dad. I really like music. Also I have this funky key birthmark on my right arm, not important. Rocky and Cupcake: *Look at each other* Rocky: She's the one. Lucy: Excuse me? Cupcake: 3rd Harmony is made up of triplets. Rocky, Sabrina, and myself. But turns out, Sabrina isn't our sister at all. Now she lives in Africa. Rocky: We never noticed the birthmark on our arms before Sabrina pointed it out for us. We have that same mark on our right arms like you. So you have to be the other long lost triplet. Cupcake: The only reason we thought Sabrina was our other triplet was because of our exact necklaces. Sabrina gave hers to Rocky to give to the right girl. And Lucy... Rocky: That girl is you. *Rocky puts the necklace on Lucy's neck, and all three of the necklaces glow* The necklaces never glowed like that when we thought Sabrina was our triplet. Cupcake: That's because she was the wrong girl. *Feels her necklace* We found the real girl. The 3rd Long Lost Triplet. Lucy: This is amazing. Incredible. Magical. I can't believe I really found most of my real family. But can we go to get frozen yogurt at this little shop I know? It's not very good, but we will be safe from fans in that gross place... Cupcake: Let's just go to my house. My sister Jess's fashion club is meeting in her room to discuss these new gorgeous royal blue pumps she found... But it's okay if we crash the living room. We have a frozen yogurt machine anyways. Rocky: We don't have a ride. You said Clint was making macroons for your arts club. Lucy: Clint? Cupcake: My butler. Lucy: You live at Spring Waters Celebrity Estates? Cupcake: Thanks for full title credits, and yeah. Lucy: It's only half a mile away. As long as you have your Member Card, we can go in. Rocky: Sweet! *15 minutes later, at Cupcake's House* Lucy: We're finally here! That took forever! *Falls on the couch* Cupcake: *Panting* Why... did... I... wear.... my.... wedges.... Rocky: *Sweating* I thought you said it was half a mile away! Lucy: Okay, I may have read my phone wrong... It was 6 and half miles away! Cupcake: Well, I guess I'll show you my family. *5 girls walk down the staircase and out of the door* Cupcake: Okay, that's my sister's club out of the way. Okay, so this is my oldest brother, Ryan. The one reading the novel. Lucy: Oh My Nachos. It's Ryan Marelle!! You wrote that novel my mom likes!! This is cool!!!! Ryan: Thanks. *smiles* Cupcake: Ryan, did you see my notebook anywhere? Ryan: Yeah. *Hands Cupcake a notebook with her name on it* Cupcake: Thanks. *Takes a right turn to the kitchen* This is Adam. Hey, what's for dinner? Smells good. Rocky: I'm hungry. Adam: Vegan tacos. Here you go, for that hunger thing. *puts three brownies on the kitchen island* Enjoy. *They all take the brownies and walk upstairs into a room, where a boy is playing with an XBOX 360* Cupcake: That's Joe. Hey, whatcha playing? Joe: Cyborg Absolute 3: The Bow of Rage. It's a pre-release I found. Totally worth the twenty grand. Lucy: My brothers having been dying for that game to come out! Joe: Here. They can have it. I can find something else to play. Lucy: Thanks! All the screeching is extremely annoying. TO BE CONTINUED